


It's Just A Little Crush (Celebrity AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Despite being a celebrity yourself, you had a celebrity crush on world famous singer, Poe Dameron. Many of your followers on your social media knew this…including tv show host, James Corden. With his help, you end up facing your celebrity crush.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 6





	It's Just A Little Crush (Celebrity AU)

You were a big upcoming actress. Sure, you were known for playing memorable side characters. However, about a year ago, you landed a role that changed your life. In the movie adaption of young adult novel “Fangirl” by Rainbow Rowell, you landed the role of both Cather and Wren. It was amazing because 1) You loved the book to death and 2) This was your big break! So now you’re here on The Late Late Show with James Corden.

* * *

“So there’s this young adult novel called Fangirl and it’s written by Rainbow Rowell.” A few cheers are heard from the audience, “Yes! So now there’s a film coming out! So let’s give it up for the star of the movie Y/N L/N!!” The audience erupts in cheers and screams as you walk onto the stage. You hug James and sit down, “Hello, Y/N and welcome to the show!”

You smile and bounce in your seat, “Oh my gosh! Hi! I’m so nervous and happy to be here!”

“You’re nervous? Why?!” James asked.

“Well, you’re one of my favorite tv hosts. I absolutely love carpool karaoke.”

James scoffed, “Girl, please! Flattery will get you..everywhere.” You laugh. “So, Y/N did you read the book before even auditioning?”

Your eyes widened in excitement, “Yes! I did, actually and I love it! And, of course, I read it again when I got the role to help me get into character.”

“Because you’re not playing just one person. You’re playing two?”

You nod in confirmation, “Yup! I’m playing the twins Cather and Wren!”

“So, this movie is all about fangirls. Are you part of any fandoms or do you consider yourself a fangirl?”

“Yes, actually! I do! I’m in the Disney fandom, DC fandom, and Harry Potter fandom.” Cheers come from the audience and you cheer with them, “Yeah! Fandoms!” You giggle at the end.

“So do you fangirl over any celebrities?”

“Oh definitely! Yeah! Like Beyonce, Orlando Bloom, Henry Cavill.”

“Yep! Me too! Fanboy and proud!” He sticks his hand up and you high five with both of you giggling, “So, I have to ask: are you a big fangirl of the singer Poe Dameron?”

People scream from the audience at the sound of the same. You nod and point to them, “Yup. Same.” The crowd laughs, “Yeah, if you guys follow me or even check me out on my social media, I’m totally in love with him. His music is AMAZING and he’s sooo cute! I’ve gone to his concerts, I have his merchandise, I listen to his music like every single day. It’s pretty bad.”

“Well, I have a surprise for you,” James said.

Your eyes widened, “Oh no. Please tell me you didn’t.”

James slowly nodded, “Oh I did. Ladies and Gentleman give a warm welcome to singer Poe Dameron!”

Poe walked out and everyone was cheering loud. He waved to the crowd and walked up to the stage. He gave James a hug and sat down next to you. You sat there blushing like mad with your head in your hands.

James was laughing and Poe was just smiling watching you. You lifted your head up and began fanning yourself. You pointed at James, “I hate you soooo much right now.”

James laughed, “You’re welcome!”

You turned to Poe and he smiled, “Hi, there.”

“Hi,” you squeaked out. The crowd aw-ed. You glared at the audience, “Oh stop it! This is a nightmare!” The audience, Poe and James all laughed.

“Why?! I thought you’d be happy!” James said.

“Oh, I am! But I’m also mortified!”

Poe chuckled and asked, “Why’s that?”

“I just admitted I had a celebrity crush on you and you’re here! I’m so embarrassed!”

“Well don’t be! Because I have a celebrity crush on you too.”

You looked at him incredulously, “Don’t lie!”

Poe held up his hands, “I’m not lying!”

You looked to James, “Is this really happening right now?”

“Yes, I believe it is.” He said with a big smile. He looked to the camera, “So we’ll let these two get acquainted and we’ll see you guys in a bit!” The producer yelled for commercial and you were still a mess.

An intern ran up and gave you and Poe some water. Poe watched as you avoided his gaze. He smirked, “You know I don’t bite…unless you’re into that.” You choked on your water a bit and looked at Poe surprised. He laughed.

“I’m ready to die now.” You mumbled.

“You know you’re really cute.” Poe said as he leaned into you.

You shyly smiled, “Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself.”

James interrupted you two, “Hey guys! Let’s go! Time to get ready for Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts.”

“Oh great,” you mumbled.

The three of you sat at a large round table with different disgusting things younwere meant to eat.

The producer counted down, “Ready in three…two…ONE!”

James looked into the camera, “Welcome back guys! So now we’re going to play a little fun game called Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts. So the point of the game is that you truthfully answer the question asked, aka spill your guts. If you can’t, you have to eat which ever thing we choose for you, aka Fill Your Guts! So let’s see what we have here: Bird saliva, meal worms, a thousand year old egg, hot sauce, chicken feet, cod sperm, fish eye, and a cow tongue.”

“It’s like the cow will lick you back.” Poe said with a smirk.

“Oh that’s just gross!” You said with a laugh.

“So I’ll go first.” James picked up the first card and laughed, “Okay! So this is for Y/N. So I think I’ll let you have,” he looked at the options on the table. He moved the table around, “I think I’ll give you the fish eye.” You groaned as he asked the question, “Y/N, out of your squad of Gal Pals, who do you think is the most problematic?”

You bit your lip debating whether you should answer the question or not, “You know what? I’m gonna answer this because I’m pretty sure she knows herself, Zoe!” Everyone clapped as you didn’t have to eat the fish eye. It was your turn to go. You picked up the card and read it. “So this goes to Poe. So, because of your disgusting comment, I’m gonna let you have some tongue time.” The crowd ew'ed as you turned the table to the cow tongue. You cleared your throat, “Poe Dameron-”

“Yes, beautiful?” Poe asked with a smirk.

You tried to keep calm and exhaled a deep breath, “Poe Dameron, out of all of your girlfriends, who was the worst in bed?”

You watched as Poe’s jaw clenched. He picked up at cow tongue. The crowd started screaming in disgusting. He took a deep breath and then bit into the tongue. You turned away. James was laughing histerically.

You turned back to see Poe taking a big gulp of water. You giggled, “Enjoy it?”

“Well, I’ve always liked a little tongue.” Poe winked at you making you blush.

Poe looked at the card and looked at you, “Looks like it’s your turn again, sweetheart.” He made the shot of hot sauce face you, “Y/N, when this is over, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Everyone, including James Corden, began screaming and laughing, “That was so smooth!” James exclaimed.

Your eyes were as wide as the sun. You looked at Poe, who had a smug smile on his face. You picked up the shot of hot sauce and took a breath. Poe’s smile faltered and you laughed setting it back down, “Yeah. I’ll go on a date with you.” Everyone in the crow applauded.

James put his hands on his head in surprise, “I can’t believe that just happened. I’m happy for you two. So that’s all the time we have! I hope you all enjoyed the show! Good night, everyone!”

The producer yelled, “That’s a wrap!” And everyone began cleaning things up.

You hugged James, “Thank you for having me! I had so much fun!”

“Oh, I bet you did.” He winked at you. As he hugged Poe and said good-bye to the both of you.

Poe stood in front of you, hands in his pockets, “So you serious about going on a date with me?”

“You serious about asking?”

Poe smiled shyly, “Yeah.”

“Then it’s a yes.”

Poe fist pumped in the air, “Yes! Okay! Lemme give you my number so we can plan it.” He took out his phone and you took out yours. You switched phones and  
put your numbers in. Then traded them back.

“I’ll text you soon?” You asked a little unsure.

“I’ll be waiting, gorgeous.” He kissed you on the cheek, “Can’t wait.”

Poe waved good-bye to you and walked away and you just stood there in awe. You have a date…with your celebrity crush..you have a date…with Poe Dameron, “OH MY GOD!”


End file.
